Mi ensayo sobre los fundadores
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por obra de Luna y cierta pluma mágica, Severus Snape se encuentra en el pasado. Está en la época de los fundadores y no sabe cómo regresar. Allí, se encontrará con Salazar Slytherin y los demás fundadores de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, un fan fic nuevo. Está dedicado a mi madre Alejandra (Clio_Pooh) a una de mis clones DaNnA, a mi querido querer Yuee, a mi querido Arna y mis hermanas Delcar, Daniela y Marialen Ortega.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Lo demás como personajes y demases, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Muy pocas veces, Luna ponía mucho entusiasmo en una tarea. Sin embargo, esa era muy especial. Les habían asignado en historia de la magia, un ensayo sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Hablar de las casas. Eso sonaba tan interesante, que no se podía resistir. Con un suspiro, ella admiraba su trabajo.

Había escrito medio pergamino. Hablaba de Helga y Godric, también de Salazar. Su trabajo, le gustaba mucho y era, como ella se imaginaba ese mundo en su época. Con una sonrisa, estaba lista, para colocar los últimos detalles. Pero, su pluma, se partía a último minuto. Estando en la biblioteca, ella se levantó para pedirle a Hermione Granger, una de las suyas.

Hermione asintió y le otorgó una, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Tenían que hacer esa tarea sobre los fundadores y ella quería saberlo todo. Ronald, seguía insistiendo, que no tenía sentido saber de eso. Ya conocían cómo era Hogwarts en el presente. ¿Necesitaban saber, que lucía como un castillo con piedras y paredes, en el pasado?

Luna negaba con la cabeza y hablaba de vampiresas y de príncipes de la oscuridad. Hablaba de Salazar Slytherin, el hombre serpiente que tenía una bandada de serpientes a quienes, les hablaba pársel. Hablaba de Godric y su espada, cuya hojilla podía cortar hasta piedras. Ron, le hacía señales a Harry, de que Luna estaba loca. Hermione por su parte, trataba de buscar eso en los libros.

Ella, regresó a su trabajo. Con una pluma nueva, ya podía terminar su obra maestra. Estaba escribiendo los nombres de los actuales jefes de las casas y con eso, terminaría. Había comenzado por Slytherin.

"Slytherin. Jefe de la casa: Severus Snape"

Lo había escrito y le pareció, que la tinta era ligeramente distinta de lo que comúnmente veía. Bostezó y miró, su gran obra. Bueno, sólo faltaban unos detalles y ella terminaría. El profesor Binns, se alegraría al leer su trabajo. Con una sonrisa, dobló el pergamino y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Todo estaba perfecto.

Mientras tanto, Severus Snape, estaba en su despacho. No tenía mucho que hacer, más que corregir y reprobar estudiantes. Con una sonrisa de malicia, había colocado su pluma, sobre uno de los ensayos. Neville Longbottom iba a reprobar una vez más.

Pero antes de escribir, algo extraño sucedía. Su mano, se volvía incorpórea, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña. Una sensación de vacío y de estiramiento de sus músculos. Era como si, se estuviera apareciendo pero en cámara lenta.

No podía respirar y cada véz más, desaparecía del despacho. Alarmado, se levantó y trató de hacer algo. Sin embargo, no quedaba más que el aire, puesto que ya no estaba en ese despacho. ¿Estaba viajando en el tiempo sin, consentimiento propio?

No tuvo idea de sí, hasta que chocó con algo frío y duro. Su cuerpo, aún no se acoplaba a la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo. Se tocó a sí mismo y notó que estaba íntegro otra vez. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Se habría quedado dormido, leyendo el aburrido ensayo de Neville, que no tenía ni una sola letra con coherencia? Quizás...

Miró a su alrededor y notó, que no estaba en su despacho. En realidad, estaba en unos pasillos a medio construír. Estaba en un lugar que lucía viejo y medieval. Bueno, Hogwarts, lucía así la mayor parte del tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, estaba en un temporal que no le correspondía. Podría causar una paradoja. Una reacción alternativa, al universo que estaba por desarrollarse. Eso era lo mínimo.

Lo importante, era que estaba atrapado en una historia que no era la suya. Un espacio tiempo que no tenía nada que ver con él. Perfecto, estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Quizá de tanto beber, estaba teniendo pesadillas y soñando con el ensayo de Neville, que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con pociones.

Iba a matarlo. A despellejarlo. ¡A ahorcarlo! Pero claro, primero debía salir de ese lugar. Con un suspiro de frstración, miró a su alrededor. Hogwarts en sus inicios. Parecía que no tenía una suerte peor.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me importa, Salazar!- escuchó una voz de mujer y se dijo que podría empeorar. Estaba en la época de los fundadores. Si bien siempre quiso expandir sus conocimientos al respecto, eso era mucho.

Demasiado conocimiento, para una sola vida. La mujer, se detuvo en seco, cuando lo contempló. ¿Podían verlo? Ella inspiró y él se preguntó si gritaría, para pedir ayuda. Quizá gritaría para pedir auxilio a Godric Gryffindor y él, lo cortaría en dos, con su espada.

Muy Gryffindor, para su gusto.

- ¿Quién es usted? Si me permite la pregunta.

- Soy...- ¿Qué diablos importaba qué o quién era...? No allí- Soy Severus Snape.

- ¿Snape? No conosco ningún Snape- meditó Rowena Ravenclaw- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí, señor Snape?

Buena pregunta, sin respuesta. Inspiró, pensando qué decirle a la mujer, que lo miraba con mucha cautela. Antes de que pudiera hablar, otra persona se acercaba a ella. Usaba una larga túnica negra y caminaba encorbado. Con una inspiración lenta, se detuvo detrás de la mujer y habló. Su voz sonaba como si cantara en voz baja y suave.

- Rowena. Los puros de sangre, deberían ser los elegidos. ¿Para qué queremos mestizos?

Ella no contestó y él, giró la cabeza hacia lo que estaba mirando ella. Parecía que había un nuevo "inquilino", en el enorme castillo que ellos aún, no habían bautizado. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos. Severus intuyó, que estaba en problemas y que lo mejor, era no decir nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra.

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Dice que se llama, Severus Snape.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus permaneció en un enorme comedor, mientras Godric, Salazar y Rowena lo interrogaban. ¿Qué tenía que responderles? No sabía cómo diablos había terminado en una época tan antigua o más, que el mismísimo Merlín. Rowena sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano y Godric miró ese gesto, con desdén.

- No socializamos con los enemigos- comentó él y Rowena lo miró en silencio. Apartó su larga túnica y se detuvo junto a Salazar. Con una inspiración fuerte, Salazar fue el primero en determinar qué se haría con el nuevo inquilino.

- Si es un espía o alguien que desea hacernos daño, opino que lo encerremos en un calabozo.

Severus arqueó una ceja y Godric pareció de acuerdo. Rowena en cambio, negó con la cabeza y ladeó la misma hacia la mesa que estaba en aquel comedor. Tomó un documento y lo leyó en voz alta.

- Buscamos la paz- finalizó y Salazar soltó un gruñido- lo firmaste.

- Él está aquí por alguna razón que desconocemos y a no ser que no tenga una buena explicación; es un enemigo para mí.

¿Qué hacía? Inspiró también y avogó por la candidez de Rowena.

- No tengo idea, de cómo he llegado hasta esta época- dijo, pero pensó que empeoraría las cosas. Godric meditó y miró a sus compañeros fundadores.

- ¿Viajante del futuro? ¿O del pasado? sinceramente, no creo en eso. Ni en esos sueños que tienes, Rowena.

- Yo no soñé con él, realmente.

Los tres fundadores, se miraron en silencio. Solo faltaba Huffepluff para deliberar. Con una sonrisa suave, Rowena invitó a Snape a sentarse en la larga mesa y él así lo hizo. Salazar lo miraba muy de cerca y de forma acusadora.

- Dejemos que nuestro inquilino hable por sí mismo.

* * *

Aff estoy enferma y tengo que dormir. Me mareo viendo el pc. Continuaré pronto. Saludos

MariSeverus.


	4. Chapter 4

Pues para infortunio de Salazar Slytherin, de Godric y el resto de los que habían visto la aparición de "Snape", Rowena parecía muy interesada en el misterioso hombre que llegaba hasta aquella institución que solamente eran muros. Que aún no era más que ideales vagos y un sueño de esa misma mujer que ahora lo miraba como si fuese una especie de dios. Una especie de deidad. Quería descubrirlo, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarlo. Y Snape. Había tenido una pésima noche.

Las camas no eran muy cómodas en esa época. Salazar pasaba por su "habitación", vigilante. ¿Por qué carajo había caído en un siglo mucho antes que el que le correspondía por derecho? Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si había sido una explosión de un caldero de Neville o una de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley.

No. Eso requería de mucha magia y de mucho ingenio y esos decerebrados, seguro no tenían nada eso. Con una sonrisa depresiva, se dijo que se quedaría el resto de su vida y formaría parte de una graciosa pintura sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Mientras estaba sentado, Salazar entró en la habitación y sus botas de piel de serpiente, fue lo primero que él notó. ¿En verdad se vestía como una? ¿O era solo su imaginación, que le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Podría ser cualquier cosa. Seguro no habrían inventado aún, el primer delirio existencial.

- Mira. No sé de donde vengas siseó aquel hombre- pero te quiero fuera de este lugar y por sobretodas las cosas, lejos de Rowena.

Lo que le faltaba, que malinterpretara las miradas de aquella mujer. Que por cierto, era ella quién no había dejado de mirarlo en todo el trayecto. Snape se encogió de hombros y miró al creador de la casa a la que precedía y pertenecía.

- No he venido con intención alguna. Ni siquiera he venido. Solo caí por error. Pertenezco a Slytherin. En el futuro. Como en unos, miles de años después de todo esto.

Salazar lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Miles?

- No tengo idea de cuántos, exactamente- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Pero han sido tantos o más que esos. Así que lo menos que pienso ahora, es tener una especie de amorío o romance con una de las fundadoras.

Pero Salazar no estaba convencido.

Y su enorme piel de serpiente, tampoco. Retumbaba en el frío corredor.

- Rowena... es más importante de lo que tú, sabandija, podrías comprender. Así que...aléjate de ella.

Perfecto. El primer dilema amoroso del mundo.

- No tengo interés en ella. Ya se lo he dicho.


End file.
